The Unexpected Detour
by lsfd8387
Summary: This story is a response to DeEtta's FB group challenge to write a story containing the phrase, "what else can happen?" Amanda is having one of those days...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Shoot the Moon and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you DeEtta for posting this challenge to write a story containing the phrase, "What else can happen?"

Amanda sat at her desk in the Q Bureau, unable to concentrate on the report that she was attempting to complete. She was determined to catch up with all the clerical work that had accumulated while she'd been out with the flu, but her eyes repeatedly wandered across the office to her husband's empty desk. He'd been sent on a zero contact mission six days earlier and she missed him more with each passing day. _I should be with him, wherever he is, watching his back. If I hadn't gotten sick I would be with him; I could be certain that he's safe without depending on Mr. Melrose for reassurance that he's making his check-ins._ Amanda twisted the chain around her neck, allowing her fingers to stray down to the wedding set that was hidden under her blouse. As she caressed the rings, her thoughts returned to the conversation that she'd had with her mother that morning.

 _"Amanda, Dear, are you sure that everything is okay between you and Lee," Dotty questioned as she cleared the boys' breakfast dishes from the table._

 _"Everything is fine," she replied, while secretly hoping that HE was indeed fine and safe._

 _"You know I don't mean to pry, but I'm concerned that things between you aren't …progressing as they should be. I'm your mother and when I'm worried about you, I feel the need to speak my mind."_

 _"Trust me, Mother," Amanda inwardly cringed as she began to lie to her mother again, "if I wasn't happy with the state of my relationship with Lee, I'd certainly confide in you."  
_

" _I'd like to believe that, but you two have been dating seriously for a long time now and it's only natural for me to expect that you'd both be ready to take the next step yet you haven't. What am I to think?"_

 _"Mother, I think you're making something out of nothing. Lee and I are fine, we're just taking things slowly. There is no reason for you to worry about us." Amanda scrubbed the plate in her hand more vigorously as she tried to reassure her mother._

 _"Lee hasn't visited the house in over a week, a week during which you were sick, he hasn't even phoned you, has he," Dotty challenged as her eyes bore into her daughter's back. Feeling her mother's gaze, she slowly turned to face her._

 _"I already told you, Lee is on a business trip, he didn't want to go without me but, he wasn't given a choice. He's traveling to some very remote locations; he'll phone me when he can. I miss him so much; I promise you that as soon as he gets home, you'll be seeing more of him around the house."_

 _"I hope so, dear," an unconvinced Dotty responded as she started to wipe down the kitchen table._

The ringing of the phone brought Amanda back to the present; she sighed and reached for the receiver.

"Hello. Q Bureau, this is Amanda."

"Mrs. King, a courier just delivered an envelope that is addressed to you," Mrs. Marston informed her. "Please come down and get it, thank you." The often brusque Agency gate keeper hung up the phone before Amanda could reply. Still worn out from her bout with the flu, Amanda slowly rose and proceeded to go collect the envelope that she hadn't been expecting. As she took the parcel from Mrs. Marston, instinct told her that despite being curious to discover what it contained, it might be wiser to open it in private. She noted that the envelope, which had been typed, was addressed merely to 'Amanda King' and had no return address. After trudging back up to her desk, she carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out two pages. Mild trepidation turned to delight, as she recognized Lee's familiar scrawl, and began to read his message.

 _Amanda,  
I miss you so much and I've been worried about you. I would have gone crazy if Billy hadn't told me that you were feeling better and had come back to work. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to take care of you the way a good…hell; I can't even write what I want to say.  
_

 _This business stinks sometimes…I can see you raising your eye brow as you consider the ruder words I might have used before you reformed me. But I digress, I need you to do me a favor, you're the only person I trust completely. I've arranged for you to meet with someone tonight, he's a little skittish, but he has something urgent to discuss with you. I can't say more now; you'll understand when you get there. Please follow the driving instructions that I've enclosed, ask for Mr. Stevens when you get to the destination, and then do what he tells you to.  
Lee  
Amanda_ read the brief note a second time, glanced at the driving directions, and stuffed them both back into the envelope. She grabbed her shoulder bag, locked up the office, and descended the staircase again. Handing her Agency ID back to Mrs. Marston, she explained that she had an appointment to keep, and quickly left the foyer before she could be questioned.

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, Amanda pulled into the parking lot of a quaint inn that was tucked into the Virginia countryside. It was a beautiful building, surrounded by endless well manicured grounds, yet there were few cars parked in the lot. The path that led to the lobby was lined by lanterns that began to glow as Amanda walked past them. She approached the front desk, where an elderly man was clearly waiting for her.

"Mrs. King?" She nodded affirmatively.

"I'm Mr. Stevens, I was asked to give you this as soon as you arrived." He reached behind the counter and withdrew a garment bag. "Mr. Stetson rented a room for you to change clothes in. He asks that you put on this dress and then return to the desk for the rest of your instructions. May I show you to your room now?"

"No, thank you; please give me the room key, I'll find my own way." Amanda took the key he proffered, and walked away briskly. _I trust Lee completely but this is turning into one of those days when I can't help wondering_ WHAT ELSE CAN HAPPEN?


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda hurried down the hallway of the inn, marveling at the elegance of the early twentieth century architecture. She located the room that Lee had rented for her, let herself in and was immediately charmed by its' understated country charm. Drawing back the brocade drapes, she took in a breathtaking view of the inn's grounds, and then turned back to look at the garment bag she'd placed on the bed. She crossed the room and carefully unzipped the bag, revealing a mauve lace dress that was lined with a matching satin chemise. The dress had clearly been selected to be worn for a special evening; not to be worn to meet with a wayward contact. Amanda was convinced that her husband was nearby, but she was content to play along with his plan to surprise her.

She changed into the dress, lost in thoughts about how good it would feel to enjoy an evening…no, a whole night alone with her husband. After admiring her reflection in a full length mirror, she brushed her hair and touched up her makeup with the meager contents of the small cosmetic bag that she kept in her handbag. Eager to see Lee, she returned to the lobby in search of Mr. Stevens, who was waiting for her by the entrance.

"You look lovely, Mrs. King. Please follow me." He gestured out the door, but Amanda hung back, questioning whether her missing her husband had colored her judgment concerning what this evening might actually entail.

"I expected to meet… someone for dinner; not go for an evening stroll. Where are we going?" Amanda was considering possible escape routes, when her nerves were soothed by a fatherly smile from the elderly man before her.

"You and the other party will be dining al fresco this evening. Mr. Stetson selected an unconventional location that is nearby; I'll walk you to it."

 _If Lee is anything; he's unconventional._ Amanda accepted the arm that Mr. Stevens gallantly offered and was escorted down a narrow garden path that led to a large, candle lit Victorian style gazebo.

"Oh my gosh, it's breathtaking," Amanda gushed.

"So are you, Mrs. Stetson," a familiar deep voice whispered reverently.

"Lee, I missed you so much," she replied as he stepped out from behind a large oak tree, clad in a tuxedo. They embraced and shared a long smoldering kiss until they were both breathless. Catching her breath, Amanda took a longer look at the structure in front of them. "That looks just like the gazebo in-"

"'The Sound Of Music'," they concluded together.

"I hoped that you would think so. Let's go in," he reached out and took her hand as she preceded him into the gazebo. As she strolled the inner perimeter, he pushed the button on a cassette player, and the first strains of "Something Good" began to play. "May I have this dance," he asked as he came up behind her. Wordlessly, she allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms and led in dancing the same dance as the Captain and Maria had danced in the movie.

Remaining in his arms after the song ended, Amanda looked up into his hazel eyes that looked darker than usual. "I can't believe you arranged all this…I wasn't sure if you'd ever seen the 'Sound of Music'."

"Hasn't everyone? Although most people haven't seen it as many times as you have," he concluded, offering her a killer smile.

"That may very well be true, but I'm not embarrassed about it, it was so romantic. I was a teenager the first time I saw it; I never imagined that I'd ever find myself…" She looked down and tried to step out of his arms, but he held onto her.

"What's wrong," he questioned as he raised her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Nothing." She smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"A-man-da, it's me you're talking to, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's silly." She successfully pulled free of his grasp and turned her back on him. "I used to dream of a love like that, getting married and facing whatever the future held together. Real life isn't like the movies; I know that now, but sometimes I-"

"Amanda," he interrupted, taking her hand in his. She turned to find him down on one knee, smiling shyly at her.

"What are you doing," she questioned in a raspy voice, as she clutched his hand more tightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm proposing to you."

"You've already done that," she responded without breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't the way I had planned, it wasn't the way that you always imagined it would be. Hell, you weren't even sure that I'd really asked you until you found the ring on your desk. You deserve better than that," he declared earnestly.

"Giving a woman the opportunity to reconsider her response to a marriage proposal is rather risky. Are you sure that you want to take that risk?" He tugged at his suddenly too tight collar as he looked up at her enigmatic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amanda, I'm a risk taker by nature…putting my life on the line made me feel alive, but falling in love with you changed that. Cheating death on a regular basis lost its appeal because you showed me what truly living is like. I used to believe that I was happy, but with you I've discovered something much better…contentment." She smiled down at him, her eyes growing moist. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Our life together…all of us, as a family…won't always be perfect but I'd like us to face whatever the future holds for us together. No more mystery marriage; it was one of my stupidest ideas ever. Amanda, you are the best, the bravest, the smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. Will you marry me again?"

"Oh, Lee," she responded in a raspy voice, as she pulled him to a standing position. "I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes'." He pulled her towards him and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're scaring me here," he whispered.

"Of course I'll marry you again." They shared a long and tender kiss. "You suggested the mystery marriage, but I agreed to it, we were both scared…of a lot of different things. Why don't we start over, we can keep our original wedding our secret, consider it a detour from the path we should have taken." She reached up and carefully removed the chain holding her wedding set from her neck. With shaking hands she passed him her engagement ring, which he gently placed on her ring finger. They celebrated the moment with a second kiss; this one leaving them breathless as they clung to each other. When her breathing returned to normal, Amanda brought the chain back up to her neck, but he stopped her with a hand on her hands. She looked at him questioningly, as he reached into his tux jacket and withdrew a small flat jewelry box.

"I knew you wouldn't want a different engagement ring, but I wanted you to have something to remind you of this proposal. I hope you like it." He shyly handed her the box and watched nervously as she opened it. Amanda opened it, revealing a small platinum flower pendant with tiny diamonds at its center.

As the diamonds twinkled in the candle lit gazebo, she gushed, "It's beautiful, I love it."

"Do you know what kind of flower it is?" She looked at him uncertainly, not wanting to disappoint him with a wrong answer.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her as she chewed her lower lip. "They don't grow in DC…it's an edelweiss."

"Oh my gosh, you certainly know how to make a teenage girl's dreams come true, a middle aged woman's too."

"I aim to please," he replied with a cocky smile as he pulled her tightly against him.

"What else do you have planned for me," she questioned while reaching her hands under his jacket and up his chest.

"Dancing, a gourmet dinner, and a leisurely walk back to our room where I plan to-" Her lips clamped over his before he could finish his sentence. They were now back on the right path and they'd both remember this night for the rest of their lives.

Author's note: "Nightcrawler", which originally aired on October 31, 1986, was written by George Geiger.

"The Sound of Music" was created by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein.

Please judge this story on its merits as a work of fiction, rather than my identity as its author.


End file.
